Letters to Daddy
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: A Lily Booth story- Correspondence while Booth and Brennan are away.
1. Author's Note

**A/N: Last year (and I'm going to go ahead and assume this year), school was absolutely crazy. I was super busy, always. So I had to give up writing Lily full-time (in case you haven't noticed that I kind of missed about twenty-four episodes). Yeah, I know it sucks. I hate it as much as y'all do, trust me. So, my new plan is to write Lily only for game-changing episodes (I plan to maybe one day go and write for the one hundredth episode and the finale possibly) and when I get super amazing ideas that must be shared with the world, **_**if and when I have the time.**_** So, no promises. At all. But this? This is letters to and from (mainly) Lily, Parker, Booth, and Brennan while everyone is gone. I like it. I hope you guys do, too, and don't hate me too much. Because I'm sorry and just as sad. **


	2. Month One

**Month One**

**

* * *

**

Dear Daddy,

I'm all settled in at Cam's now. I have an air mattress on Michelle's floor and she's even sharing her closet with me. I almost forgot what it's like to have a roommate who isn't a ten-year-old boy. Michelle is so nice and so much fun. I love "rooming" with her.

She can drive, so we go and get food and go to the mall and stuff. We have sooo much fun together.

I go with Cam sometimes to the Jeffersonian, but it's not the same without everyone, so I don't go often. I miss everyone too much.

Angela and Hodgins called yesterday. I'm so jealous. They said that they wished I could have gone with them, and I do, too. I'm glad that they're having a good time, but I can't believe that it'll be a year! By the time everyone's back, I'll be sixteen and a junior.

Wow.

I miss Brenn, too. I'll probably write her a letter after I finish this one. Do you think she misses me, too?

I miss you the most, Daddy. I'm scared for you. Really scared. Just- be careful, Daddy. You have to come home safe. I pray for you every night.

I don't know what else to say, so I guess that this is it. Write back soon. And call me, okay?

I miss you.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Brennan,

The lab isn't the same without you. I don't go much anymore- the bones don't speak to me without you. It's frustrating. Not to mention lonely.

I miss you. I can't believe you won't be back for a year- by that time, I'll be sixteen, in eleventh grade, and driving.

Anyway, how's the dig?"

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Sissy,

I know I can talk to you in the phone, but Mommy said I shuld write you letters to because I can get practis because I have to write Daddy becaue hes gone and dosnt have a phone like you in Afganastan.

I guess thats all about that. Mommy said we shuld go to the park or sumthing. I want to. And she said maybe you culd spend a few nights sinc its sumer and we can have fun and maybe wach tv and make cookies. I want to. Alot.

Write me back so we can practis som more.

I love you.

Parker

Ps- how good is my spelling? I learn some in school. I work extra hard.

* * *

Dear Parker,

Your spelling is getting better. Keep working hard. You're a super smart kid.

Writing letters is good to learn, although no one really does it anymore since we have phones and computers. But since we have to write to Daddy, practice will be good.

I just wrote Daddy a letter. I miss him bunches and bunches. It's hard without him, isn't it? I know that he misses us lots, too. But we have letters and he'll be back before you know.

I would love to spend time with you! We can always get ice cream and ride the merry-go-round at the park. But staying with you and your Mommy would be sooo much fun! As long as it's okay with her. Maybe she could call me?

I love you lots and lots!

Sissy

* * *

Dear Mini,

I miss you so much.

I'm glad you're settled in at Cam's- I was worried about you, but I know you do well in any situation, because you're awesome like that.

I'm glad you and Michelle are good friends. Sounds like you're having a lot of fun without me. You two don't get into too much trouble, now.

I know you're a good kid (the absolute best!), but as a parent, I have to remind you to obey Cam, be respectful, and all that jazz.

I'm sorry that the Jeffersonian isn't the same- I know you love that place. Don't worry, we'll be back to solving murders as usual before you know it.

I know you wish you were in Paris, but you have to go to school and all eventually. Besides, then you'd be far away from Parker and not having such a good time with Michelle.

_You _can't believe that you'll be a junior when I get back? _I _can't believe it! You're growing up too darn fast, Mini.

I bet Brennan misses you a lot, too, and would love to get a letter from you.

Don't worry about me, okay? Hey, these men I'm training are great. You'd like them. They're great kids, just like you.

I'll try to call you sometime, or video chat. That would be awesome.

I miss you like crazy. Like you wouldn't believe.

I love you so, so much. So much.

Daddy

PS- Sorry this'll take so long to get to you. Mail is slow.

* * *

Dear Daddy,

I miss you more.

I'm loving it here with Michelle. I really am. Cam is being so nice. Don't worry about me- you're the one in danger.

Michelle and I go and do all kinds of fun things- she took me to the movies with her friends the other night. I had so much fun! (But not too much. Ha.) We won't get into any trouble, I promise.

I'm too grateful to Cam to be any trouble. I obey and am respectful and even try to help out around the house.

It's okay about the Jeffersonian, I guess. I do miss it, but I wouldn't want to be solving murders without you and Brennan. I try to go sometimes and help Cam out, though.

I guess Parker would miss me, huh? Oh, well. Paris would be nice, but DC is home. Although I don't want to start school. I like sleeping late and not having work. Summer is the best.

I might be spending a few nights at Rebecca's with Parker. He's been writing me letters to "practis" writing to you. I love that kid.

I wrote Brennan a letter, but she hasn't replied. Maybe mail is slow there, too. Which is okay.

I am worried about you. I can't help it. But I'm glad you like your guys. Maybe I'll get a chance to meet them someday. Tell them thank you for me. You know, for serving our country.

I can't wait to talk to you!

I love you lots and lots.

Lily

PS- Cam said we can send you and your men care packages. So be on the lookout for those, okay?

* * *

Dear Sissy,

Your letter is lots better than mine. Its not fair.

Daddy write me a letter! He said he misses us and that his men are cool. I don't think that Daddy is scared. He's not scared of anything, you know?

Mommy said that we can for shur hang out. She will call you and dr Saroyin sometime when she can think of a time.

I love you more!

Parker

* * *

Dear Parker,

I'm older and have been writing letters longer than you, plus I've had more years of school. That's why my letters are better- when you're my age, yours will be just as good. I promise.

I got a letter from Daddy, too. I was so happy that I danced all around Dr Saroyan's kitchen and I keep it under my pillow.

And, no, I don't think Daddy is ever scared of anything.

I will be waiting for your Mommy to call! We're going to have sooo much fun!

Nuh-uh. I love you the most.

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

I was really great to hear from you. I do miss you. I wish that you were here- I think that you would benefit from being a part of an archaeological dig. I will take you on one someday.

Bones don't speak to me, Lily. They're inanimate. Unless, of course, you meant figuratively. In that case, I only learn more from them because of my vast education. Once you grow older and acquire the same amount of knowledge, you will be able to do what I do, and just as well. You show great promise in the field of forensic anthropology.

The lab is the exact same place, Lily. Without us, it is still the Jeffersonian. And I think that you should continue to go, and learn, so that the bones will "speak to you."

I miss you, too. This year will be over before you know it, and things will go back to how they were- except, of course, for you being so much older.

So far, we haven't found anything conclusive. But it's only been a month- we have eleven more, so, I'm not worried.

Brennan


End file.
